


A Vi Magicae Appendices

by Remusdoesntdie (applepieisworthit)



Series: A Vi Magicae [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extra info and pics, This is just info for my fic A Vi Magicae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepieisworthit/pseuds/Remusdoesntdie
Summary: Extra information for AVM
Series: A Vi Magicae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Castings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, this amazing art by @UptheHillArt on instagram or tumblr is how I picture the characters in this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course you can picture them however you want, but this is it for me :D
> 
> @UptheHillArt gave permission on their tumblr for people to use their art as long as they credit and don't make money.

Go follow UptheHIllArt on Instagram right now!!!! Her art is bloody amazing <3

Hermione:

James:

Sirius and Remus (20 years younger than they are in this story haha!):

Sirius and Remus older - though they aren't a couple in A Vi Magicae:

Harry and Ron:

Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and Hermione:

Blaise, and Theo:

Narcissa, Andromeda and Tonks:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's credit again: https://www.instagram.com/upthehillart/ or https://upthehillart.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also here's Draco as I couldn't add his pic above for some reason: https://upthehillart.tumblr.com/image/142601297529


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the exterior of Potter manor as described in chapter 6


End file.
